theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is the twelfth episode of VeggieTales and the second Larry-Boy episode. It is the sequel to Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Episode Guide Previous episode: Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? Next episode: King George and the Ducky Plot Prologue of the Story Percy Pea and Lil' Pea are leaving a movie theater and are cornered by a shady Scallion (Scallion #3, the "Milk Money Bandit") who does ask them for a nickel. Percy does refuse, but the Scallion then does demand the money he is carrying for milk money. After stealing the money and escaping to the rooftops with his loot, Larry-Boy (Larry the Cucumber) does confront him and does shake the stwolen money off of him before throwing him into Officer Scooter's patrol car. Soon after, he does begin reviewing his capture technique with his butler, Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), but in the process accidentally does knock an unfinished plant off the ledge. The plant does get did catch on some telepkhone wires on the way down, where a woman is gossiping on the phone, then does fall into the sewers where the gossip does bring the plant to life. Story The next morning, Alfred is speaking at a school and tells the teacher he does need to go home and "recharge his batteries" (meaning he does need to rest). Not knowing that it's a figure of speech, Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot take it literally and jump to the false conclusion that Alfred is a robot. As they do walk home, discussing what they did have did hear Alfred say, they encounter a small talking weed. Similar weeds begin to appear throughout town, spreading the rumor. Larry and Alfred are tending to a garden when Alfred does head inside to answer the phone. Another weed does appear and does try to spread the rumor, but Larry doesn't listen. Alfred then does call Larry in. Mayor Blueberry (Madame Blueberry) does inform him that strange weeds are growing all over the city and saying that the story that Alfred is a robot is a rumor. Suiting up as Larry-Boy, he dives into action. Larry-Boy does manage to find a weed and attempts to shred it with a weed whacker, which malfunctions. Back at the Larry-Cave, Alfred does discover that all the weeds are connected to a "Mother Weed" underground. Upon arriving in the sewer, Larry-Boy does meet the Mother Weed and is quickly overpowered. Alfred does learn the citizens are afraid of him, saying that he is a "killer robot with laser eyes." Suddenly, the Mother Weed breaks free out from underground and snatches Alfred, but the citizens refuse to help. Dad Asparagus does arrive and does ask what is going on. The Mother Weed does say she heard the story from "very reliable sources." Junior and Laura does confess that they took Alfred literally and did start the rumor. Dad does explain to them that "even though when it's true, God doesn't want me to forgive them!?! God wants me to forgive them!?!" Dad's words does cause flowers to grow on the Mother Weed. Junior and Laura did decide that the best way to save Alfred is to spread good words about him. They do convince the citizens that Alfred is not a robot. The Mother Weed does continue sprouting flowers until she does transform into a giant flower. Alfred does forgive them for the misunderstanding just as a battered Larry-Boy does drag himself out of the sewer. Unaware of the preceding events, he almost accidentally does start the rumor again by saying someone did tell him Alfred was a robot (obviously the rumor weed), thus everyone gently does shush him, hoping the other Bumblyburg does resident didn't hear what he did just say. But he doesn't get it, and the story does end rather strangely with asking if there was a flower show (having seen flowers on what was once the rumor weed), and everyone does laugh, thinking it's a joke as the story does end with a choral reminder, and a flower landing on the screen. Closing Segment (Back at the Larry-Cave) In the final scene, Larry-Boy and Alfred enact their own What Have We Learned segment with the verse: :"Reckless words pierce like a sword, but the tongue of the wise brings healing," :— Proverbs 12:18 Characters *4 asparagus (debut) *giant crazed chicken (debut) *Dad Asparagus *Mr. Nezzer *Lenny Carrot (cameo) *Dad Carrot *Percy Pea *Li'l Pea *Milk Money Bandit Scallion #3 *Larry-Boy Larry the Cucumber As Himself *Jimmy Gourd (picture) *Scooter Carrot As Policeman *Alfred Archibald Asparagus As Herself *Women of the Shadow (debut) *Asparagus Singers *Laura Carrot Purple Shirt As Herself *Junior Asparagus Orange Shirt As Himself *Barth (debut, cameo) *Gordy (debut, cameo) *Renee Blueberry (debut, cameo) *The Rumor Weed (debut) *Madame Blueberry *Dad Pea *The Mother Weed *Unnamed Bumblyburg Citizens Scallions As Debut *Mom Cucumber (debut, cameo) *Baby Cucumber (debut, cameo) *Francois French Zucchini the Cucumber (debut, cameo) *Kenny USA Zucchini the Cucumber (debut, cameo) *Tim Carrot (debut, cameo) *Grandpa Carrot (debut, cameo) *Keith Carrot (debut, cameo) *Chili (debut, cameo) *Dr. Glocken (debut, cameo) *Jack (debut, cameo) *Marcus Mushroom (debut, cameo) *Angus Mushroom (debut, cameo) *Gladis Mushroom (cameo) *Lazarus Mushroom (debut, cameo) *Pepe (debut, cameo) Locations *Bumblyburg Songs *Larry-Boy Theme Song *The Rumor Weed Song (Sung by the Rumor Weed) *The Rumor Weed Song (Sung by the W's) Production The story concept was written by Doug Peterson, which at the time Phil Vischer was accepting ideas for future episodes when the studio was growing. Mike Nawrocki was a bit skeptic at the time, due to the fact the episode sounded similar to the first Larry-Boy episode (kids caused trouble from something that grew big). But they eventually tweaked it to work it out. Phil at the time decided to push the limits on what they can do for the episode since they were getting ready for their first feature film, and he originally considered this as the last half-hour episode they'll work on. Home media It was the first released on July 27th, 1999 by Word Entertainment and for the Christian market on VHS and on July 27th, 1999 by Lyrick Studios released it for the mass market on VHS. On March 28th, 2000, Lyrick Studios released it on VHS for the mass market. In May 18th, 2004, Warner Home Video reprinted it on VHS and DVD as part of the VeggieTales Classics. In March 28th, 2006, Lyrick Studios reprinted it on DVD as part of the VeggieTales Classics. On July 29th, 2006, Sony Wonder reprinted it for the release of the show's episode "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple." Fun Facts Moral *Be careful with what you're going to say. *Do not tell stories that can hurt. Only spread nice words. Trivia * This is the last episode to be rendered entirely in Softimage. * This is the final LarryBoy episode to be released on VHS. * This is the last VeggieTales episode of the 1990s. * The "Nezzer's Clock" pattern appears on three characters' clothes, specifically on Dad Carrot's shirt, a shirt on one of the Veggie extras, and on a dress of another of the Veggie extras. * One of the Veggie extras was modeled after John Wahba who, ironically enough, voices Dad Carrot in the episode. Mike Nawrocki states this in the commentary of the episode. * The scene at the beginning involving Larry-Boy apprehending the Scallion was a concept originally intended to be part of the previous Larry-Boy episode, but it was cut due to time. *The original trailer for this episode features some of the characters' voices in a lower pitch due to it still being in development at the time. It was never released, however, on the basis of it being deemed too frightening for kids. It was eventually included as an Easter Egg on the DVD re-release and can be accessed through the main menu. *This episode is shown in the 2015 action thriller film "Agent 47". *This episode can be featured in Larry's Favorite Stories!. *This was the first and only episode to feature a pumpkin. After this episode, due to all the different sorts of background Veggie characters (consisting of a bell pepper, a chili, etc.) having been hard to animate, Big Idea stated that if they ever do crowd scenes, they would all be peas and carrots (and of course, sometimes gourds and cucumbers) from now on. *When Larry is talking to the mayor of Bumblyburg on his phone, you'll notice there is no cord but an antenna. The reason for the antenna is because animating cords is difficult. *Aside from a poster in the back of the classroom, this is the first VeggieTales episode not to feature Bob. *This is also the first Larry-Boy episode that Madame Blueberry appears in. *This is the last appearance of Lenny Carrot to date. In future episodes, he would be replaced by Aaron. *This is the only episode not to use the Book Antiqua font for the end credits of the 1990s. *This was the first episode Marc Vulcano worked on. *This video first premiered at the Hard Rock Cafe at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. *Stock footage from Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! was used before cutting to Percy Pea being confronted by the Rumor Weed. *This is the only LarryBoy episode not to have the VeggieTales Theme. Instead, it is replaced with the Larry-Boy Theme Song for the opening intro. *Bob never got to know the rumor weed's secret because he never appeared in the episode. Instead, the poster with him and Larry in the back of the classroom was the only time he appeared. *In the sewer, where Larry-Boy presses the wrong button on his weapon and drops powder, it was considered at one point that Larry-Boy blows the powder on the Mother Weed, but it was later dropped to prevent making it look like Larry-Boy is snorting it. * This is the third episode not to have a Silly Song segment or other bonus short in the middle or end (not counting the previous Larry-Boy episode, which had the Larry-Boy Theme Song as a substitute for the Silly Song after the closing countertop). * In the sewer, where Larry-Boy presses the wrong button on his weapon and drops powder, it was considered at one point that Larry-Boy blows the powder on the Mother Weed, but it was later dropped to prevent making it look like Larry-Boy is snorting it. * This was the second episode not to feature the regular countertop. Although there's no beginning countertop, the ending countertop shows Larry-Boy and Alfred in the Larry-Cave instead of on the kitchen countertop. The countertop also lacks the "What We Have Learned" song and the "God Made You Special" message, though the duo do still read a verse from the Bible and conclude the episode, though in a fashion that involves Larry-Boy turning off a screen and the screen "shutting off" in a TV "shutoff" fashion. ** The ending segment was animated entirely by Robert Ellis, as stated in the commentary. * Mike Asparagus is one of the few characters who did not believe Alfred was a "robot." * The episode was originally going to be released on VHS in November 24, 1998 (that same day The End of Silliness? was released), but for an unknown reason, they decided to switch the release dates with this episode The End of Silliness?, making this one pushed back to July 27, 1999. ** Oddly enough, the script was finalized in 1998. * This episode's release date is around the same time Big Idea began hiring employees. * International versions of this episode omit the Larry-Boy theme song and replace the version of The Rumor Weed Song sung by The W's in the credits with the regular version. The reason for the latter is most likely due to copyright issues with The W's. * When Junior says "I don't know," he uses the same voice clip twice in a row. Remarks *The Scallion states Percy has $1.28, but when Larry-Boy shakes the money off the Scallion, the money he drops is actually $0.37. Was Percy somehow able to hold on to the other $0.91 or did the Scallion still have said $0.91 without Larry-Boy realizing it when he shook the $0.37 off him? *Because stock footage was used, the lighting from it has different contrast to the real episode. *The previews menu has a preview for the next episode. *In the DVD-ROM section, it shows pictures from Dave and the Giant Pickle, Madame Blueberry, and Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Goofs *Larry-Boy's suit clips into his body between shots. *In the shot where Junior tells the weed his secret, the glass on her glasses flickers. *Two animation goofs appear after the Mother Weed emerges from the sewers. One is that she's missing her lipstick, and the second is that there's a black hole behind her head. This is noticeable once she grabs Alfred. *One shot shows weeds missing their shadows. Inside References * The Milk Money Bandit is a reference to the bandits from Flibber-o-Loo who steal Larry's milk money, which makes sense because Scallion 3 played one of those bandits. * On the streets there are street signs that say Vischer Street and Nawrocki Road. These are references to VeggieTales co-creators Mike Nawrocki and Phil Vischer. * A few references from the previous Larry-Boy episode: ** Percy and Lil' Pea leaving a movie theater, as well as them remembering what happened before. ** Scooter saying it's another space alien and listening to "I Can Be Your Friend" in the car. ** One of Alfred’s computer monitors has the image of Junior that was used during the climax of the last episode. ** A “Say No” promotional poster with Fib on it is seen at the back of the classroom. ** Larry-Boy yelling "Goodbye, Bumblyburg!." Real-World References *The weed's smile after her creation is somewhat similar to Jim Carrey's smile from "The Mask". *Dad Carrot's line about Alfred having teenagers inside him that know karate is a reference to the Power Rangers series. Fast Forward *The phrase "Sweet, Sweet Petunia" would later be used for a later character. Episode Transcript *Transcript Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Episodes Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:VHS No VeggieTales Theme Song Category:No VeggieTales Theme Song Category:No Countertop Segment